


Meeting in Azure

by MeguBun (thehypestpuff)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, F/F, i ain't ashamed i love these bitches, oh look another rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehypestpuff/pseuds/MeguBun
Summary: One mermaid awash on the beach and one girl who sees her. What's to happen when these two meet?





	Meeting in Azure

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for an AU that Ko came up with! While it isn't completely developed we thought up relationships and what not and these two are one of them. I was given the ok to write something with these two and I've always wanted to write YouMari of some sort so here ya go!
> 
>  
> 
> A couple of things to note: 
> 
> -Mari is in her twenties and You is...adult mermaid age  
> -Mari's parents run a marine life conservation organization but they don't really work toward protecting certain species, mermaids especially.  
> -Mermaids are a real in this AU and everyone knows about it but they get a bad rep.  
> -There's different 'species' of mermaid (dolphins, sharks, fish ect.)  
> -Italics indicate Mari speaking English.

"Miss Ohara, would you like something to drink?"

Mari jolted a bit being pulled from her little daydream and back into reality from the server making her rounds in serving drinks and d'oeuvres to guests. "Oh, no thank you!" The blonde replied, smiling politely. The woman gave her a simple curt nod and went about tending to other guests. Mari never liked these things, these conservation gatherings and lunch parties. Milestones were nice and all but having to get all dolled up and turn the etiquette to a hundred could get real old real fast. Most of her gripes were simple but there was one that never sat right with her. Her parents were kind people and amazing conservationists but they neglected to inform those involved as well as the public that they were prejudice to some species in the ocean.

Growing up, Mari always wanted to work with marine conservation for the love of all ocean life, not some of it. Everything in the ocean decided to thrive from the plankton to the big whales. It never sat right with her that her parents played favorites but there was one thing that bothered her the most out of all of it. The fact that her parents' organization refuse and are openly against the protection and well being of mermaids. It angered her that their main excuse was that 'mermaids are not natural to the ocean and are true freaks of nature.' 

Since she was young mermaids always fascinated her. Beautiful beings that were only ever heard of in fantasies until their very real discovery. Even to the current day humans knew little about mermaids and Mari wanted to try and study and conserve their existence. The day she discovered the prejudice of her family's organization was devastating to her and every time she tried to question it, it was thrown back in her face. Holding the family name of a well known organization never felt right given how there were secrets kept and open slander. Mari shook her head and returned her gaze to the ocean, trying to get lost in it's beauty once again so she wouldn't have to pay any mind to the party. Despite being the daughter of such a prestigious family, she was usually left alone and was only asked to speak when required, drawing little attention to herself.

Eyes panned over the azure sea from the horizon all the way to the start of the shore. She smiled, wishing she could be down there instead of in a crowded conference hall. However her smile faded away upon really focusing on the beach and catching a grim sight. There was a person face down a few feet from the ocean and didn't look like they were sunbathing. They weren't moving and since the beach was secluded from the mainland beach, no lifeguards or people were around.

Mari decided to watch for a few more minutes to see if the person made any movement but there was nothing and no one else around her seemed to notice. She couldn't just sit there, she had to get down to the beach so on a whim she began pushing through people and excusing herself while ignoring any questions. "Pardon me, sorry, excuse me!" The girl repeated until she at last reached an exit. To avoid drawing attention she walked briskly but as soon as she was out of view she began running from the building to the beach. Thank goodness they were more or less interconnected despite this beach being secluded. Panic stirred up in her chest. This person could be seriously hurt or worse and she was the only one who apparently saw. She was definitely not prepared to help anybody in her expensive dress but to hell with it if someone was in danger. When she touched on the sand she immediately ditched her slip-ons to make a break toward the shoreline. It came to a point where she could see the person and it prompted her to run faster. 

Once she reached the person Mari stopped in her tracks suddenly and put her hands over her mouth in shock. It wasn't a human like she expected but a mermaid who looked like she washed up on shore. Mari was afraid of touching her given this was the closest she had ever been to a mermaid but she had to shake off her fear. She had greyish-brown hair and her upper half was obviously human but her lower half looked to be that of a dolphin. This was a huge surprise since Mari only ever saw mermaids in the traditional sense with a fish half. Now was no time to gawk however and she willed herself to start helping the poor girl. With much struggle she was able to roll her onto her back despite her entire being outweighing the blonde by a big margin. Her eyes were closed and she was unconscious. Mari inched her ear close to her mouth and blocked out the sound of the ocean to listen. There was very shallow breathing but she was doing so nonetheless.

Her hands then began feeling her dolphin half and she was nervous as she felt dry, more dry than a dolphin should be. She had participated in rescuing beached dolphins before but doing so alone would be tough. She had to get the mermaid to the water, if she was left out any longer she would dry out and become dangerously dehydrated resulting in death. Mari tore her dress at the hip so she could maneuver easier and began her one woman crusade. "Stay with me now..." She murmured. 

She did her best to control her breathing and mustered the strength to rotate her around so that her upper human half was to the ocean while she remained on her back. It was challenging but the hard part had just begun. Mari had planned on dragging her to the ocean since she had only herself and no proper equipment to transfer her. Even if she did there was no way she would be able to operate it by herself. Maneuvering herself behind, Mari hooked her arms under the mermaid's armpits and gripped on the best she could. Taking a deep breath she began pulling, dragging her backwards little by little. She was heavy and Mari felt herself start to tire after a minute of tugging. Doing it in cycles was the best approach so every few feet she would stop pulling and take a small breather. The trails being formed in the sand were her motivator as was the increase in volume from the ocean the closer she got. It soon got to the point where she could feel wet sand and small waves crashing against her feet. "H-Hold on, we're almost there..." She said despite the other not being able to hear her.

Using nearly all of her strength she was able to her the girl into the shallow water. Mari knelt down and supported her back and splashed water everywhere on her body that she could, her lower half especially. It only helped more that the small waves crashed over the both of them. Like nature was helping Mari rescue one of it's inhabitants. She didn't show signs of waking but Mari didn't stop and kept soaking her with the hope that she wasn't too late. "Come on, please wake up..." 

What was this? Darkness was clouding her but now she could feel as if light was piercing through. The sound and feeling of the ocean tickled her senses and she felt it slowly wrap around her like some kind of veil. One minute it was dark and cold but now it was warm and soothing. You felt as if she was being brought back from some kind of deep hibernation yet she couldn't physically feel herself move. It got more intense, she could feel the water wash over her and her heart began beating fast. Her lungs were filling with air and she felt as if all of her energy was going to burst. It just kept swelling and swelling until she could no longer contain it. Her eyes flew open and she rose up with a loud gasp accompanying a scream. "A-Aaaaaaaah! H-Huh what...where?!" 

Mari jolted and shrieked  the loudest she could probably muster as the mermaid in her arm spontaneously sprung to life. She released her and fell into the water as she just stared as the girl frantically looking around and about. Mari was breathing fast and her heart was like a ticking bomb with how hard it was thumping. "H-Hey! Calm down, it's okay!" She shouted now trying to regain herself. She got to her feet but lowered herself with her hands up defensively. 

You continued to freak out until she laid eyes on the human, just staring at her quizzically. "You...you're a human!" 

Mari felt now that she was at least coherent that they could get somewhere. "Y-Yes, I'm a human...you're a mermaid..." Of course she was what a dumb thing of her to say. There was no time to question her dumb conversation choices though. "Are you okay? Do you feel hurt anywhere?" 

The dolphin girl couldn't feel anything at first aside from fatigue and the desire to breathe but her head began to throb with a sort of sharp pain. "I just feel really tired and my head is killing me...I guess this is what I get from swimming through a reef without looking around properly...what a dummy." You chastised with a murmur. 

Seeing her awake and safe for the most part set Mari's heart at ease and she felt comfortable enough to kneel in the water while continuing her conversation with the other. "A reef you say? What happened to you in the first place? I saw you from the building nearby here and you were already out cold on the beach. I thought you were a human but when I saw that you were a mermaid..." She paused and fidgeted with her hands a bit. "I knew the situation would be more severe. I didn't want to leave you!" 

The mermaid was almost taken aback. Humans weren't known to care for her kind very much but this one seemed much more concerned. It was strange but she was grateful. "Ah well, I was looking for some food in a reef out near here and it turns out that reef had a lot of coral and the last thing I remember was getting clocked on the head by a big piece of it. Really, I should've been more careful. Dolphins are supposed to be smart but that was just...dumb." You chuckled a bit dryly and rubbed the back of her neck, her tail splashing the water as a sign of embarrassment. "Thank you, though. I imagine saving a beached mermaid was no easy task for someone to do by themselves. I'm really, really grateful that you came along because I don't know a lot of humans who would struggle as much as you did for a mermaid. Really, thank you so much!" 

The blonde couldn't help but smile cheerfully and giggle. This was all unreal for her, saving a mermaid and talking to one in depth. It was like a dream. " _No problem!_ To be honest with you, I've always adored your kind. So beautiful and mysterious yet quirky and adorable. I didn't think I'd ever see a mermaid like you though!" Of course she was referring to the fact that she was a dolphin. Now that she actually got a good look at her, she was quite cute. Eyes blue like the ocean itself with a near flawless complexion. She also noted how her upper half was particularly muscular with arms being lean and tone and her midsection displaying impressive abdominal muscles. Mari caught herself staring a little but swiftly looked up as to not be rude. 

On the opposite end You was observing Mari possibly more keenly than she was doing to herself. She had seen pretty humans before but this one was just stunning. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any mermaid or human she had seen before. Similarly to the other, she caught herself staring a little and they even locked eyes for a bit. They were in synch with the way they looked away from each other and You didn't want it to feel awkward so she spoke up. "I can feel my energy coming back a bit. Odd for almost being barbequed by the sun. Never seen a dolphin mermaid before, huh? Well we're less common than the fish but the sharks even lesser. We're diverse like you." You turned herself and was now actively moving her tail, the mobility improved from her hectic flailing from earlier. "Ah! I need to ask your name! I should at least know who exactly my hero is." 

That's right they hadn't even exchanged names. "Right, my name is Mari Ohara! _It's nice to meet you!_ " As any meeting went she extended her hand to shake the other's. Her smile was bright and all the worry and fear prior to saving the mermaid had dissipated. 

"My name is You Watanabe!" Rather than shake her hand she rushed forward and captured Mari in a tight hug, bypassing her handshake. "Nice to meet you!" 

She was shocked to be hugged so suddenly and she even felt her cheeks heat up from the gesture coming out of nowhere. Slowly she returned her hug and began laughing at her forward greeting. 

You did pull back and chuckled at Mari's reaction. "Sorry about that, I greeted you how dolphins greet each other. We're really social so we usually hug one another upon meeting, especially if we like the mermaid that we like. I tend to forget that your customs are different. Hope you don't mind!" 

Mari couldn't help but laugh even more. "No, no that's fine! I actually really like hugs but I'm always told to follow etiquette so it's not often that I get to do that outside of family and close friends. I don't know a lot about mermaid customs but I'm noticing that you speak Japanese. Not only that but you have a Japanese name. That's peculiar because I read that your kind have their own language and everything." She caught onto that fact early on and couldn't shake her curiousness so she just had to ask.

"That's right we do have our own language but as far as dolphins go, we like to adapt to the oceans and areas that we call home. Since we live in Japanese waters we took it upon ourselves to learn your language and some of your customs. As far as the name goes, I was born here and so to keep up our adaptation I was given a Japanese name. It's my home so it's only natural right?" Her explanation was straight to the point yet sort of in depth. After all, dolphins were particularly intelligent. 

That all made sense to Mari and it was astounding to learn more about mermaids from a mermaid herself. If only she could spend hours just talking with You. The time hadn't really dawned on her and she knew for sure that people, most notably her parents, would be looking for her. "It's so cool to learn about your customs...if I had the choice I'd spend all day with you but I'm sure you have to get back into the swing of things. I also can't really stick around for too long." She got to her feet but still knelt down to keep eye level with You. "It was extraordinary meeting you, You-chan! I honestly don't want to leave...I'm unsure if we'll even see each other again..." Her expression changed and there was a frown along with a slight sadness in her eyes.

"Well...we can! Like I said I live around here. I know where the beaches are and everything and I'll definitely remember your face." She wanted to say 'your pretty face' but she bit her tongue as to not get ahead of herself. "If you're ever by the ocean I can sniff you out too so don't worry. We'll meet again!" 

Her face was like a sunrise with how it lit up. "Oh that's great then! Then this won't be a last good bye. If that's the case then I can't wait till we meet again. But next time be careful so we don't end up meeting like this again!"  

You gave a thumbs up to that with a big toothy grin. "I'll be safe, I promise!" She began pushing herself out to the ocean until she got deep enough to where she could swim around freely. It felt so good to finally give her tail the exercise it needed. Turning back to Mari she gave her a salute and shouted her goodbye from the water. "Yousoro! See again, Mari-chan!" 

On the shore Mari waved and replied back. " _Good bye!_ I'll see you soon too!" She stuck around long enough to watch her swim away with grace that only a being like her could display. It was wonderful to see and even more so that she was able to make it.

"You-chan, huh...I'll definitely see you again~" 


End file.
